


☄ If Skull was... Ash Ketchum

by Firehedgehog



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Gotta catch them all, but he wanted and didn't want to remember





	☄ If Skull was... Ash Ketchum

Under Skull's make up was a mass of scars, the doctors had done there best but Skull knew that his original face was gone. Without the make up he could see what was maybe partial birthmarks on his face, maybe zigzags?

The scars made it difficult to form attachments, as others would see the scars first them Skull.

He loved animals thought, as they never judged and depending on the animal they gave back all the love you gave them.

Later on he did dye his hair purple and put make up on, biking was a thrill and he made a lot of money for his stunts. Unlike what people thought he didn’t wear contacts, purple was his eye color.. or at least now.

Verde told him his flames adjusted his eyes, but he thought that they might have been brown before the accident that took his memories.

Even before the curse he wondered, wondering if he’d find something that would bring his memories back.

He never did.

After all anything that could was in another dimension.

Not that he or anyone knew that.

Sometimes when he was tired, he swore he felt as if something was next to him. A friend and constant companion, and he felt the urge to cry because something told him the being was dead.

_Being?_

Okay, apparently not a human.

It seemed the memories were clearer the closer to death he was, and he would never admit that he would rather die instead of this immortality.

“Who.. are you,” he asked the memory, the nearest of got was a flash of bright yellow and a feeling of happiness.

_Pika pi...._

“Please... why don’t I want to remember,” Skull asked, tears streaming down his face.

But no one came.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ☄ _Firehedgehog | Pokemon_
> 
> Skull's immortality was accidentally happened during the _Mewtwos Revenge_ when he was brought back to life. Somehow during his journey he got to this world badly hurt, and pikachu was dead.. or maybe trapped inbetween. Ash's/Skulls home dimension is gone and grief not the damage to his body was the true reason for his amnesia. 
> 
> There was enough demand, and no — this one will not have a part two. Unless...I'm kinda hoping the others adopt this.
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
> 


End file.
